The Galactic Empire of the Milky Way
The Galactic Empire of the Milky Way is an empire within the Milky Way galaxy that is spread across the entirety of said galaxy, though the main bulk of its power resides in the Perseus Arm. There can be found Galactic Centre, the name of the planet from which most of the massive empire is governed. They are at constant war with the Rebel Alliance who seek to "free" the galaxy from the Empire. After the death of Grand Admiral Thrawn on Earth, many parts of the empire broke off into separatist factions led by warlords, such as Warlord Strang. The Empire is headed by a president, currently President Skroob Polk, but much of its power lies in its generals and admirals to keep planets and citizens in line. There is much xenophobia within the empire. The more human-like aliens are usually accepted, while those that are less and less humanoid are shunned, enslaved or killed on sight - forcing many of them to join the Rebel Alliance or flee to Mirare, a haven for aliens and the home system of the Grey species. The Empire is influenced by the flux of the planet Terra Flux, which alters the inhabitants of the Perseus Arm to mirror, to an extent, the Star WarsWookieepedia, Star Wars article. universe, specifically the Galactic EmpireWookieepedia, Galactic Empire article.. The Empire uses ships from the Star Wars universe, including TIE FightersWookieepedia, TIE/LN starfighter article. and Star DestroyersWookieepedia, Star Destroyer article.. The Empire was one of the earliest villains of the Never-ending Story. Membership Current Members * Aellisin Koure * Captain Rynard * President Skroob Polk Deceased Members * Grand Admiral Thrawn Former Members * Deonal Strang * Captain Londris - joined Strang * Captain "Turbo" Kraftlight - joined Strang * Cassra Terrin-Pullista - joined Strang, later joined Clear * Kiron Nightstrider - joined Strang, later joined Clear and then the Rebel Alliance * Sindra - joined Strang * Toolkit - joined Strang * Vix - joined Strang Member Worlds * Galactic Centre Forces Stormtroopers Stormtrooper Armour Based upon the stormtrooper armourWookieepedia, Stormtrooper armor article. from Star Wars, the stormtrooper armour own by The Galactic Empire of the Milky Way is designed specifically for protection from energy weapons. Being made of a kind of specialised plastic, even a direct shot from an energy weapon would usually render a trooper injured rather than dead. The material can also withstand a great deal of physical force and anyone that strikes a stormtrooper is likely to be injured unless wearing combat-ready weapons on their person. The armour is entirely white with black sections at the joints. These joints are often considered the weak-point of any stormtrooper as the material there is thinnest, however these joints allow the wearer greater manoeuvrability. The suit can regulate temperature, adapting to both hot and cold, and can seal and pump in a short supply of oxygen if suddenly required. More modern models of the amour also include medigel packets on the inside of the armour. If pierced, by energy blasts or physical force, the bag will spill open and the soldier's wound will be instantly under repair from the medigel. The helmet's visor allows the soldier to scan, record and change visual settings to better navigate their environment. Maps can also be displays on the visor, allowing them to be directed by someone else through the helmet's communicator. For additional warmth and status, the stormtroopers wear a long cloak, fastened to the shoulders, that is very light grey. Officers will wear insignias blazoned upon their cloaks. Laser Rifle The laser rifle is the most common weapon used by stormtroopers of The Galactic Empire of the Milky Way. The rifle has a longer nozzle than the carbine, which is favoured by Dienhand's Fleet and the Rebel Alliance, giving the rifle longer range but at the expense of stopping power and rate of fire. The laser rifle is based on the E-11 blasterWookieepedia, E-11 blaster rifle article. rifle from Star Wars. Laser Pistol The laser pistol is a common sight amongst both the Empire and the Alliance and is based upon the Star Wars blaster pistol DL-18 Blaster PistolWookieepedia, DL-18 Blaster Pistol article.. The pistol has less stopping power and range than both a rifle and a carbine, however it is lighter and easier to carry and conceal if necessary. Usually it is used as an off-hand weapon that is easy to grab in any situation. They're cheap and common and often used by pirates and civilians as well as soldiers and rebels. Laser Knife A small laser emitter with a steady beam in a knife-shape. This item is normally used for cutting binds, organics or as an off-hand weapon if the sudden need arises. They're common amongst soldiers, rebels, pirates and civilians and are often easily concealed when powered off. They must be activated to be used and are coloured red. A knife is a deadly weapon in the right hands though it lacks the power and force of a laser sword. Star Destroyer TBA History The Fight of the Century of the Week Main article: The Fight of the Century of the Week Grand Admiral Thrawn had his sights on conquering Earth. Clear and the Hopeless Main article: Clear and the Hopeless TBA Notes & Inconsistencies Star Wars The original Never-ending Story was heavily influenced by Star Wars as a franchise and all references were meant to be direct references to Star Wars and its characters. However as the story, and the Writers, matured, so did the concept of the NeS. While it still features many pop culture references, it prefers to use its own material for creativity rather than relying on the crutch of another's design - specifically Star Wars. Using pre-established characters as mainstay features has been discouraged and in later years the Galactic Empire of the NeS was retconned by several Writers to be its own, unique creation within the NeSiverse. To explain the parallels with Star Wars, the flux was used to suggest that another universe beyond the NeSiverse was seeping through the flux and affecting the people to mirror that universe - the universe being Star Wars. Some features were easier to retcon than others. The Empire was probably the least altered of all the Star Wars references that feature in the NeS. The majority of the retcon was done through Clear and the Hopeless, where the Main Character Clear travels through the Perseus Arm and encounters the Star Wars-inspired characters and factions. References External References Category:Organisation